


Concern

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a minute he'd been worried that Thorin was going to scare their burglar off for good, despite the indisputable fact that Bilbo had saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

Climbing down from the Carrock is no easy affair, but they are all eager to continue, their spirits uplifted from the sight of the mountain before them. The golden light of dawn gives them hope and courage, when just hours earlier all had seemed lost.

Kíli slows his pace and allows himself to drift towards the back of the group to walk alongside Bilbo.

"I was worried for a moment," he begins without warning and Bilbo nearly jumps at the sound of his voice, "that Thorin was about to say something terrible to you."

Bilbo glances up at him with a wry smile. "You and I both. Still, it all seems to have turned out well."

"I'm glad," Kíli blurts out, unable to help himself, "that you came back to m-- _the Company_ , when you could have turned back around and left us behind."

Bilbo blinks at him, eyes wide with bewilderment, and Kíli can't seem to stop the words from bursting forth.

"I do not think I have ever witnessed such a brave act, you saving Thorin like you did. It was-" _heart-stopping_ "- amazing."

The hobbit seems to preen at the praise, but his humble nature makes him wave a dismissive hand.

"It was nothing that you or the others wouldn't have done, if you'd had the chance to get there first. Besides, I would have been done for if you and your brother hadn't arrived when you did."

"But that's different," Kíli protests, "we've at least had training. What you did was-" he cuts himself off abruptly when Bilbo leans up towards him and something smooth brushes against his cheek.

"Wh-what was that?" He lays a hand over his cheek and hopes he is not turning red. Bilbo looks up at him with a fond, wide smile.

"A thank you for coming to my aid when you did, even if you've had the training for it."

"Oh." He trails his fingers down his face, wishing he could re-create the sensation. "May I have another?"

Bilbo laughs sharply, and his eyes are downright twinkling. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He waves the dwarf down and Kíli bends obligingly, daring to close his eyes and part his lips ever so slightly. He is somewhat puzzled when Bilbo's lips press against the tip of his nose.

He opens his mouth to protest, but Bilbo's chuckling stops him.

"There will be time for more later, but we're already falling behind as it is."

He's right, although Kíli hates to admit it; if they dawdle any more someone might get suspicious.

"Later," he vows, and Bilbo nods with a hum of satisfaction.

It's a promise.


End file.
